Stories in the dark
by saix-puppy
Summary: The lights went out in castle oblivion. Now all they do is tell stories till the lights return.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_ This is my second story hope you like it!_**

__It was a dark and stormy night in castle Oblivion. Axel was in the kitchen eating a sushi with extra wasabi. He saw Demyx run in.

" Wooh whats going on," Axel said.

" Xemnas has called a meeting. Now." Demyx replied.

" Ugh but I'm eating."

" Bring it with you."

" Fine," Axel grumbled.

Demyx and Axel headed to the meeting room together in silence. Everyone was already sitting down.

" Nice of you to join us," Xemnas said. " Now to talk about how far we are in unlocking the power of Kingdom Hearts."

Just then the lights went out. Everyone gasped. Axel lite up the room with little flames till Saix returned with candles.

" We should tell stories," Demyx yelled.

" Sounds cool to me," Axel said.

" But Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said exasperated.

" Give it up for one night," Xaldin said.

" Fine. Who is first?"


	2. Axel

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. **

Everyone looked around nervously. Finally, Axel agreed to start.

_It was a strange day in the world that never was. It was my day to go shopping. Right when I left the castle, I knew something was wrong. All day I realized strange signs. Finally, I decided to investigate._

_ I went around town searching for clues. Being the amazing detective I am, I found the answer. Everyone was zombies! _

" Axel," Zexion said, " maybe you should stop telling this story. Your making us all loose braincells."

" HEY! This is MY story, Emo kid, so back off," Axel said defensively.

" Is that a challenge?" Zexion said, standing up.

" YOU BET IT IS!"

" Both of you sit down before I kick your asses!" Xigbar said.

" Fine," they mumbled.

" Anyway, like I was saying..."

_I had to do something. First things first, though. I needed to find the source. That was the easy part. Everyone was become zombies due to Vexen's evil experiments. _

" Wait, I am a good scientist," Vexen said.

Everyone stifled their laughs.

" Sure, but it is my story. So..."

_I knew I couldn't take him down alone, so I called y sidekick, Zexiboy!_

"Wait, What?" Zexion asked.

" NO MORE INTERUPTING!" Axel yelled.

_ " Come Zexiboy!" I yelled. We charged into Vexen's lab. What we saw was horrendous._

_ Vexen was crouched over a passed out body. The look in his eyes were evil._

_ " I have been expecting you," Vexen said._

_ " Vexen stop you foul Experiments!" I yelled. He laughed a deep evil laugh._

_ " Try and stop me!" _

_ I leaped into action before he could even finish his sentence. I pulled out my chakrams and started to attack. Zexiboy created illusions so Vexen would be slightly confused._

_ POW! I struck him. Vexen got up and grew more enraged. He started to throwing shard of ice at me. I quickly melted them and headed back into action._

_ Boom! My next hit sent him flying! His head banged against the wall and he passed out. _

_ " Quick Zexiboy, tie him up," I said._

_ After he was all tied up, we searched for the antidote. We searched for hours, but to no avail. _

_ Finally I suggested something, " Why don't we put our minds together and make it ?"_

_ " Great idea, Axel. Your so smart." Zexiboy said._

_ We spent about two hours with the original equation and finally found a solution._

_ We injected the whole town with the antidote, which was no simple task._

_ When we finished, we headed back home, knowing another job well done._

Everyone looked at Axel like he was crazy.

" That was...interesting," Xemnas said.

" Why was I evil?" Vexen asked.

" Why was I a sidekick. And what is with my name?" Zexion asked appalled.

" One: because you seemed suited for the job. Two : Cause I wanted to make you miserable. Bwa hahaha!" Axel replied.

" Well I liked it," Demyx said.

" Well at least you realize true genius," Axel said, puffing out his chest.

" Ok then. Who is next?" Xemnas asked.


	3. Larxene

_**I do not own **_KH **_. Hope you enjoy my story. Please comment._**

__" Why not? I will go" Larxene said.

_There once was a beautiful princess. Her name was Larxene._

Everyone stifled their laughs.

" What? Do you think somethings funny?" Larxene said growing angry.

" No _princess_. " Axel laughed.

" I swear fire boy I will make you wish you were not alive," Larxene growled.

" Larxene calm down and keep going," Xemnas said.

" Fine."

_Every man in the kingdom wanted to marry her, but she did not love them. She just didn't think they truly loved her. _

_ So, one day, princess Larxene decided to leave the castle in disguise. She woke up early in the morning and left on her favorite horse. She and her friend, who was a maid in the castle, switched places so no one would be suspicious._

_ All day she wondered the streets. She didn't find anything that really caught her eye, so she decided to go by the river and eat._

_ When she arrived, it seemed she was all alone. But after five minutes, a man showed up. He was nothing more than a simple gardener._

Everyone looked at Marluxia. He turned bright red.

_" Excuse me but what are you doing here?" he asked._

_ " Oh just eating," she replied. _

_ " Well you must leave. This is the kings land."_

_ " I will when I am done."_

_ " No, you must leave now." He tried to get her to leave._

_ When she realized he wouldn't leave her alone, she took of her disguise._

_ " Oh, princess, I am sorry."_

_ " No it's fine."_

_ " Oh well ok. I must leave, bye." The Gardner started to walk off. This was weird to the princess. Generally guys wouldn't leave her alone, what was his deal? This made her angry._

_ " Gardener, come back," she called._

_ He turned around, " why?"_

_ " I want to talk to you."_

_ " I am busy."_

_ " But I am the princess."_

_ " And?"_

_ " And what?"_

_ " Is that supposed to stop me?"_

_ " Yes, now come back."_

_ He laughed, " take that up with your father. Now good bye."_

_ With that he left. The princess was infuriated._

" Ooh, some one is PMSing." Xigbar laughed.

" Good one," Axel high-fived him.

" SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO BOTH OF YOU, BY THE END OF TONIGHT YOU WILL BE WOMEN!" Larxene yelled furiously.

Axel and Xigbar crouched back.

Larxene cleared her voice, " like I was saying."

_Being as mad as she was, the princess went to her father. He allowed her to spend time with the gardener. _

_Each time she spent time with him, he didn't seem to care. She kept wondering what was wrong with her. So one day, she decided to ask him._

" _Why don't you like me?" she asked._

" _What do you mean?" he replied._

" _You never seem interested in me."_

" _Now who said that?"_

" _No one. You just see like you don't like me."_

" _Well, do you like me?" _

"_ Yes."_

"_ And why?" _

_" I don't know."_

" _So why must I like you? Because you are the princess?"_

" _No_. _I want you to like me for me."_

_ " Well I do. I just wanted to know that just because your a princess doesn't mean everyone has to love you for it."_

_ " I do not understand"_

_ " I wanted to know that you wouldn't use your power to be a brat."_

_ " Oh OK."_

_ " I love you." These three words made her feel so special. Those words from him were not like all the others. These felt true._

_ " I love you too." She said, with the most absolute mind set._

_ And from then on, they lived happily ever after._

Larxene looked up proud of herself. Marluxia was still blood red.

" HAHA," Axel and Xigbar laughed.

" Oh that is it!" Larxene got up, ready to strike.

" Larxene no!" Xaldin Grabbed her shoulders.

" Then you do it."

" No more fighting, or close calls anyway," Xemnas said. " Now moving on, who is next?"


	4. Demyx

_**I do not own KH….ok I am soooo sorry it to so long to put up another section of my story. I have been**_** so busy and have had no computer to type this on. Sorry.**

" So who is next?" Xemnas asked. Everyone was silent. They were all waiting for someone to step up and tell a story.

" Um I will go," Demyx said shyly, " Have I told you the one about the manatee?"  
" Yes," The organization said in unison.

" Ok… How about the…"

" Yes."

" Oh ok. I know you have not heard this one."

_It was a dark and stormy night, just of the coast of Twilight town. I was surrounded by not-so-innocent Dolphins. I could tell what they wanted, and of course, I was never going to give up my Tuna sandwich._

" Oh really? A tuna sandwich?" Axel said sarcastically.

" Um yeah. Use your imagination," Demyx said in defense.

" This is stupid," Axel mumbled.

" YOUR STUPID! Any way as I was saying…"

_I Tried to reason with the dolphins but clearly it was no use. So I did all I could do, I pushed them back using the waves, but even then I was defenseless. _

_ Then I remembered that I had an ally in these waters, the Great White Shark. You see he was on my side because back in the old days I saved his life so he owed me a favor. Anyway, I called his name out 5 times._

_ Then suddenly one of the dolphins went below the water. Slowly, one by one, the went away. Till finally Viper the shark appeared._

" Viper?" Larxene asked.

" Um yeah. Do you have a problem with it," Demyx asked.

" Maybe I do but what are you going to do about it?"

" I said no fighting."

" AWWW," The organization moaned.

"_Thank you viper." I said._

" _No problem. Anything for you," He said in his deep voice. " Well I got to go. See you around."_

_THE END_

Every one gave Demyx a blank stare.

" Are you serious? Is that it?" Xigbat asked.

" Yeah. It was amazing wasn't it." Demyx said proudly.

" But where is the action and the blood?"

" Jeez Xigbar. What kind of adventures do you think I get into?"

Some of the members started to cough.

" What? What?" Demyx asked.

" Anyway," Superior said hurriedly, " Next person."

Sorry if it wasn't good, but I still hope you kind of enjoyed it.


End file.
